ninthrealmfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Spell List
Level 0 * Arcane Mark: Inscribes a personal rune (visible or invisible). * Create Water: Creates 2 gallons/level of pure water. * Cure Minor Wounds: Cures 1 point of damage. * Dancing Lights: Creates torches or other lights. * Guidance: +1 on one attack roll, saving throw, or skill check. * Light: Object shines like a torch. * Mending: Makes minor repairs on an object. * Prestidigitation: Performs minor tricks. * Resistance: Subject gains +1 on saving throws. * Summon Instrument: Summons one instrument of the caster’s choice. * Virtue: Subject gains 1 temporary hp. Level 1 * Alarm: Wards an area for 2 hours/level. * Bless: Allies gain +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear. * Bless Water M: Makes holy water. * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Cure Light Wounds: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level (max +5). * Confusion, Lesser: One creature is confused for 1 round. * Cause Fear: One creature of 5 HD or less flees for 1d4 rounds. * Curse Water M: Makes unholy water. * Divine Favor: You gain +1 per three levels on attack and damage rolls. * Entropic Shield: Ranged attacks against you have 20% miss chance. * Expeditious Retreat: Your speed increases by 30 ft. * Endure Elements: Exist comfortably in hot or cold environments. * Enlarge Person: Humanoid creature doubles in size. * Entangle: Plants entangle everyone in 40-ft.-radius. * Faerie Fire: Outlines subjects with light, canceling blur, concealment, and the like. * Floating Disk: Creates 3-ft.-diameter horizontal disk that holds 100 lb./level. * Goodberry: 2d4 berries each cure 1 hp (max 8 hp/24 hours). * Grease: Makes 10-ft. square or one object slippery. * Jump: Subject gets bonus on Jump checks. * Mage Armor: Gives subject +4 armor bonus. * Magic Weapon: Weapon gains +1 bonus. * Magic Fang: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1 on attack and damage rolls. * Magic Stone: Three stones gain +1 on attack rolls, deal 1d6+1 damage. * Mount: Summons riding horse for 2 hours/level. * Obscuring Mist: Fog surrounds you. * Protection from Chaos/Evil/Good/Law: +2 to AC and saves, counter mind control, hedge out elementals and outsiders. * Shield of Faith: Aura grants +2 or higher deflection bonus. * Shield: Invisible disc gives +4 to AC, blocks magic missiles. * Summon Monster I: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally I: Calls creature to fight.Unseen Servant: Invisible force obeys your commands. Level 2 * Aid: +1 on attack rolls and saves against fear, 1d8 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). * Barkskin: Grants +2 (or higher) enhancement to natural armor. * Bear’s Endurance: Subject gains +4 to Con for 1 min./level. * Bull’s Strength: Subject gains +4 to Str for 1 min./level. * Cat’s Grace: Subject gains +4 to Dex for 1 min./level. * Consecrate M: Fills area with positive energy, making undead weaker. * Continual Flame M: Makes a permanent, heatless torch. * Command Undead: Undead creature obeys your commands. * Cure Moderate Wounds: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level (max +10). * Darkvision: See 60 ft. in total darkness. * Desecrate M: Fills area with negative energy, making undead stronger. * Eagle’s Splendor: Subject gains +4 to Cha for 1 min./level. * False Life: Gain 1d10 temporary hp +1/level (max +10). * Fog Cloud: Fog obscures vision. * Fox’s Cunning: Subject gains +4 Int for 1 min./level. * Gust of Wind: Blows away or knocks down smaller creatures. * Glitterdust: Blinds creatures, outlines invisible creatures. * Heroism: Gives +2 on attack rolls, saves, skill checks. * Make Whole: Repairs an object. * Owl’s Wisdom: Subject gains +4 to Wis for 1 min./level. * Resist Energy: Ignores first 10 (or more) points of damage/attack from specified energy type. * Rage: Gives +2 to Str and Con, +1 on Will saves, -2 to AC. * Restoration, Lesser: Dispels magical ability penalty or repairs 1d4 ability damage. * Scare: Panics creatures of less than 6 HD. * Shield Other F: You take half of subject’s damage. * Spectral Hand: Creates disembodied glowing hand to deliver touch attacks. * Spider Climb: Grants ability to walk on walls and ceilings. * Summon Monster II: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally II: Calls creature to fight. * Summon Swarm: Summons swarm of bats, rats, or spiders. * Web: Fills 20-ft.-radius spread with sticky spiderwebs. Level 3 * Animate Dead M: Creates undead skeletons and zombies. * Call Lightning: Calls down lightning bolts (3d6 per bolt) from sky. * Contagion: Infects subject with chosen disease. * Create Food and Water: Feeds three humans (or one horse)/level. * Cure Serious Wounds: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level (max +15). * Daylight: 60-ft. radius of bright light. * Fear: Subjects within cone flee for 1 round/level. * Fly: Subject flies at speed of 60 ft. * Glibness: You gain +30 bonus on Bluff checks, and your lies can escape magical discernment. * Good Hope: Subjects gain +2 on attack rolls, damage rolls, saves, and checks. * Helping Hand: Ghostly hand leads subject to you. * Haste: One creature/level moves faster, +1 on attack rolls, AC, and Reflex saves. * Magic Fang, Greater: One natural weapon of subject creature gets +1/four levels on attack and damage rolls (max +5). * Magic Vestment: Armor or shield gains +1 enhancement per four levels. * Plant Growth: Grows vegetation, improves crops. * Prayer: Allies +1 bonus on most rolls, enemies -1 penalty. * Phantom Steed: Magic horse appears for 1 hour/level. * Remove Blindness/Deafness: Cures normal or magical conditions. * Sleet Storm: Hampers vision and movement. * Snare: Creates a magic booby trap. * Summon Nature’s Ally III: Calls creature to fight. * Summon Monster III: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Stinking Cloud: Nauseating vapors, 1 round/level. * Sculpt Sound: Creates new sounds or changes existing ones. * Tiny Hut: Creates shelter for ten creatures. * Wind Wall: Deflects arrows, smaller creatures, and gases. Level 4 * Arcane Eye: Invisible floating eye moves 30 ft./round. * Bestow Curse: -6 to an ability score; -4 on attack rolls, saves, and checks; or 50% chance of losing each action. * Black Tentacles: Tentacles grapple all within 20 ft. spread. * Control Water: Raises or lowers bodies of water. * Divine Power: You gain attack bonus, +6 to Str, and 1 hp/level. * Enlarge Person, Mass: Enlarges several creatures. * Giant Vermin: Turns centipedes, scorpions, or spiders into giant vermin. * Magic Weapon, Greater: +1 bonus/four levels (max +5). * Minor Creation: Creates one cloth or wood object. * Rainbow Pattern: Lights fascinate 24 HD of creatures. * Reincarnate: Brings dead subject back in a random body. * Resilient Sphere: Force globe protects but traps one subject. * Restoration M: Restores level and ability score drains. * Secure Shelter: Creates sturdy cottage. * Solid Fog: Blocks vision and slows movement. * Summon Monster IV: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally IV: Calls creature to fight. Level 5 * Animal Growth: One animal/two levels doubles in size. * Awaken X: Animal or tree gains human intellect. * Call Lightning Storm: As call lightning, but 5d6 damage per bolt. * Cure Critical Wounds: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +20). * Cure Light Wounds, Mass: Cures 1d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Hallow M: Designates location as holy. * Heroism, Greater: Gives +4 bonus on attack rolls, saves, skill checks; immunity to fear; temporary hp. * Insect Plague: Locust swarms attack creatures. * Interposing Hand: Hand provides cover against one opponent. * Mark of Justice: Designates action that will trigger curse on subject. * Prying Eyes: 1d4 +1/level floating eyes scout for you. * Raise Dead M: Restores life to subject who died as long as one day/level ago. * Righteous Might: Your size increases, and you gain combat bonuses. * Spell Resistance: Subject gains SR 12 + level. * Summon Monster V: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally V: Calls creature to fight. * Symbol of Pain M: Triggered rune wracks nearby creatures with pain. * Unhallow M: Designates location as unholy. * Wall of Stone: Creates a stone wall that can be shaped. * Wall of Thorns: Thorns damage anyone who tries to pass. * Permanency X: Makes certain spells permanent. Level 6 * Animate Objects: Objects attack your foes. * Bear’s Endurance, Mass: As bear’s endurance, affects one subject/ level. * Bull’s Strength, Mass: As bull’s strength, affects one subject/level. * Cat’s Grace, Mass: As cat’s grace, affects one subject/level. * Create Undead: Create ghouls, ghasts, mummies, or mohrgs. * Cure Moderate Wounds, Mass: Cures 2d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Eagle’s Splendor, Mass: As eagle’s splendor, affects one subject/level. * Eyebite: Target becomes panicked, sickened, and comatose. * Forceful Hand: Hand pushes creatures away. * Guards and Wards: Array of magic effects protect area. * Heal: Cures 10 points/level of damage, all diseases and mental conditions. * Heroes’ Feast: Food for one creature/level cures and grants combat bonuses. * Ironwood: Magic wood is strong as steel. * Owl’s Wisdom, Mass: As owl’s wisdom, affects one subject/level. * Spellstaff: Stores one spell in wooden quarterstaff. * Stone to Flesh: Restores petrified creature. * Summon Monster VI: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally VI: Calls creature to fight. * Symbol of Fear M: Triggered rune panics nearby creatures. * Wall of Iron M: 30 hp/four levels; can topple onto foes. * Transformation M: You gain combat bonuses. Level 7 * Animate Plants: One or more plants animate and fight for you. * Changestaff: Your staff becomes a treant on command. * Creeping Doom: Swarms of centipedes attack at your command. * Control Undead: Undead don’t attack you while under your command. * Forcecage M: Cube or cage of force imprisons all inside. * Grasping Hand: Hand provides cover, pushes, or grapples. * Instant Summons M: Prepared object appears in your hand. * Phase Door: Creates an invisible passage through wood or stone. * Regenerate: Subject’s severed limbs grow back, cures 4d8 damage +1/level (max +35). * Restoration, Greater X: As restoration, plus restores all levels and ability scores. * Resurrection M: Fully restore dead subject. * Summon Nature’s Ally VII: Calls creature to fight. * Summon Monster VII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Statue: Subject can become a statue at will. * Limited Wish X: Alters reality—within spell limits Level 8 * Clenched Fist: Large hand provides cover, pushes, or attacks your foes. * Cloak of Chaos F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against lawful spells. * Clone M F: Duplicate awakens when original dies. * Create Greater Undead M: Create shadows, wraiths, spectres, or devourers. * Cure Serious Wounds, Mass: Cures 3d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Holy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against evil spells. * Prismatic Wall: Wall’s colors have array of effects. * Protection from Spells M F: Confers +8 resistance bonus. * Shield of Law F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against chaotic spells. * Summon Monster VIII: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally VIII: Calls creature to fight. * Telekinetic Sphere: As resilient sphere, but you move sphere telekinetically. * Unholy Aura F: +4 to AC, +4 resistance, and SR 25 against good spells. * Whirlwind: Cyclone deals damage and can pick up creatures. Level 9 * Cure Critical Wounds, Mass: Cures 4d8 damage +1/level for many creatures. * Elemental Swarm: Summons multiple elementals. * Heal, Mass: As heal, but with several subjects. * Prismatic Sphere: As prismatic wall, but surrounds on all sides. * Shambler: Summons 1d4+2 shambling mounds to fight for you. * Summon Monster IX: Calls extraplanar creature to fight for you. * Summon Nature’s Ally IX: Calls creature to fight. * True Resurrection M: As resurrection, plus remains aren’t needed. * Wish X: As limited wish, but with fewer limits. Category:Northern Magic